


The Adventures of Violet Darling and the Avengers

by WritingMyOwn22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwn22/pseuds/WritingMyOwn22
Summary: This work is a multi-chapter piece about the marvel cinematic universe.  The story is loosely based off of the MCU movies featuring the avengers, but follow a different order and feature different characters, including an original character (Violet).  Violet befriends Steve Rogers and then discovers that she has powers of her own.
Relationships: friend - Relationship





	The Adventures of Violet Darling and the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written is an original work and any similarities to other pieces of writing or fan-fiction is completely coincidental.
> 
> I do not own anything related to Marvel.

I’m falling.  
Falling far and fast - but it doesn’t feel fast, everything is moving in slow motion.

I never thought this would be how I would die, but I guess it’s as good a way as any other. The view isn’t so bad on the way down either, except when I look up. I don’t want to look up because then I’ll see all the sadness.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so I wont look up because I don’t want to see the pain and sadness I’m leaving behind, not in my last moments.

Everything is going dark.  
I’m falling.  
Falling far and fast.  
—————————————————————

“Chrystal can you answer the phone please!”  
“Chrystal!”  
“Oh never mind I’ll get it myself” I sighed exasperated at her blatant laziness.  
I ran over to the phone and caught it on the last ring

Good Morning, you’re through to Highland Fashion, this is Violet speaking, how can I help?

Violet it’s Johnny, it’s good to hear from you again!

Oh, hi Johnny - yeah it was nice seeing you last week (I said through gritted teeth) what can I help you with, we’re rather busy here today.

I was just calling to let you know that your shipment of the new jerseys and sweatshirts has just left us and should be with you by lunchtime today.

Oh that’s great, I’ll get the team straight on to that when they arrive. You didn't have to call though, an email would have done.

Well I wanted to hear your pretty voice again, I don’t hear it nearly as much as I want to. (I shivered in disgust at his words)

Well I am rather busy Johnny, I do have a store to run and a large staff to manage (I tried my best to keep the anger out of my voice).  
Is there anything else or were you just calling about the shipment?

Well actually, I was going to ask you what you’re doing this Saturday. I thought maybe we could go out on the town… Oh Johnny I really don’t… get some dinner, paint the town red and see where things take us (I could feel his smirk through the phone and shivered again)

Oh I’m working this weekend Johnny, and don’t have any… Working? You’re not on the rota for this weekend, it's supposed to be Kara that’s working!  
Johnny did you check my rota to see if I was working? (The creep had been checking up on me!)

Yeah well I had to know if you were working or not so we could get together, and you’re not so lets do it!

I can’t Johnny, the rota is wrong, Kara can’t work this weekend so I’m covering her shifts so… Can’t anyone else cover for her instead? I really wanted to meet up!... Look Johnny I’m going to have to go, a customer’s just walked in and they need my help. I really can’t meet up this weekend, goodbye!.... aw come on Violet (Call ended)

I sighed deeply once the phone was safely back in the receiver, and unconsciously scratched my skin, feeling it crawl and my blood run cold.

“Was that Johnny the creep?” Meg asked as she walked towards me.  
“Yeah, he won’t leave me alone since we bumped into each other last week. He gives me the creeps”.  
“Yeah he’s so sketchy, I don’t envy you having to put up with him at work, never mind in the real world” Meg shook her head and shivered at the thought.  
“I know, I just try and avoid him as much as possible which isn’t the easiest thing when he never actually takes no for an answer and just wears you down”.  
“Exactly. Changing the subject, did you hear that Chrystal and Brad broke up again” Meg rolled her eyes as she said it.  
“Again! Seriously. What was it this time, did she catch him or did he catch her?”  
“He caught her, on her day off yesterday with her ex Chad, you remember Chad, ‘Chad the baby’ cos he never stops moaning.” Meg and I started laughing at this as the memories of Chad coming to see Chrystal at the store when she was trying to avoid him came flooding back and broke the tension of mere seconds ago.

“You know, the more I hear about Chrystal, the less inclined I feel about trying to meet someone for myself. How could you ever be bothered with the hassle” Meg nodded in agreement at this and we headed back to our tasks; Meg clearing the shelves for the new shipment arriving and me sorting the rota for the following week. 

As I stood there working out when I could fit in my only day off, I thought about how for the first time in a long time I was glad I didn't have a relationship to drain the little energy I already had, and was grateful that I had friends like Meg to keep me happy and sane.


End file.
